The princess and the frog
by lovelypanda03
Summary: One day while Lucy wondering throughout Magnolia she meets Frosch, but they can't find Rogue so what do they do?
1. Meeting Frosch

**Hey guys! I thought a story about the adventures of Lucy and Frosch would be a cute story and fun to write. So, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

Lucy was wondering around Magnolia when she saw a cute little pink cat or as it a frog? She walked over to the cute little animal and leaned down to her height. "Hey cutie why are you wondering around the town by your self?" The little animal looked like it was about to cry and Lucy felt bad.

"I cant find my best friend Rogue!" Then the little cat- Lucy assumed- started crying. "Oh so your from Sabertooth, well it to dark to walk you back to your guild so why don't you stay with me tonight?" The little cats smiled and Lucy picked her up, "What's your name?" Lucy asked the cat. "My name is Frosch!" Lucy smiled "Aww how cute! My name is Lucy!"

When they got to Lucy's apartment Lucy asked Frosche what she wanted for dinner, "Hey Frosch do you like fish?" Frosch's eyes widen and she nodded her head "Rogue makes if for me all the time!" Lucy giggled and cooked the fish for Frosch and a piece of chicken for herself.

After dinner Lucy took a bath, and then her and Frosch went to bed. The next morning Lucy cooked another fish for Frosch and some eggs for herself. "Hey Frosch can we go to Fairy tail before we look for your friend I have to do something" Frosch nodded her head and Lucy picked her up and walked to the guild.

"Good morning Mira!" Lucy said as she walked over to the barmaid. "Hey Luc- Oh my godh who is the little cutie!" Lucy giggled and Frosch said "My name if Frosch" Mira just gushed over the adorable cat "Oh Lucy she is so cute where did you find her?" Lucy smiled a sad smile "She was wondering around Magnolia she some how got separated from her best friend Rogue, so first we are gonna walk around town then take her back to sabertooth"

"Aww Lucy I'm proud of you for doing the right thing" Lucy smiled "Thanks Mira" "Oh and Frosch if you are ever back in Fairy tail come here and ill make you the best milk shake ever!" Frosch smiled and hugged Mira "Bye Mira" Lucy yelled as she waved "Bye Lucy bye Frosch!"

"Where do you think we should look first Frosch?" Frosch thinks for a minute. "The library that's where we were last!" They walk to the library and Rogue wasn't there. "How about we walk around Magnolia for a little while and if we don't see him we can go to your guild" Frosch nodded and they walked around Magnolia and didn't see any sign of Rogue.

"Well Frosch lets walk to Sabertooth" Frosch got on Lucy's shoulders and they walk to Sabertooth. Lucy calmly walked in and yelled "Where is Rogue?". Everyonr looked at her. Sting walked up to her "He isnr here blondie what do you want?" Lucy got upset at the blondie comment "Ok first of all your blonde to! And second of all I have his best friend Frosch and I'm only giving her to Rogue!" Frosch saw lector "Hi Lector!" Lector saw Frosch "Hi Frosch" Lcy felt bad for taking Frosch. "I'm sorry Frosch but we have to leave!"

Lucy stomped right out of the guild and back to her apartment. "Sorry Frosch I only wanted to give you to Rogue not anybody else" Lucy put Frosch down on her bed and Frosch fell asleep. "This is gonna be one crazy journey" Lucy thought as she fell asleep.

 **Hi guys! Did you like it? I hope you did please review!**


	2. Sleepover

**Hi guys! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed any one of my stories. I hope you like this chapter!**

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Lucy got out of bed with Frosch in her arms. She opened the door to someone she never expected to show up at her door...Rogue. "Frosch! Thank goodness you have her I was so worried!" Frosch smiled and jumped into his arms. "Rogue!"

"Thank you so much Lucy! Yesterday at the library there was a rush of people and Frosch got swept away!" Lucy smiled at the two. She took Frosch and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Frosch you are welcome here anytime in fact I want you to come visit soon ok?" Lucy smiles as Frosch says "Yes Lucy! Frosch will visit soon!" Lucy hugged Frosch one more time and then handed her back to Rogue.

"Thanks again Lucy. I owe you one" Lucy smiled "Anytime, she is a very sweet little frog I would love to have her anytime" Rogue nodded and left. Lucy closed the door and sighed a very sad sigh. She loved Frosch so much even though she only fully met Frosch till two days ago. She knew of Frosch because of the Grand Magic Games, and she only saw her Lucy never really meet Frosch till two days ago.

Lucy took a bath then went to the guild cause she thought that would cheer her up. When she got to the guild she walked over to Mira. "Hey Lucy where is Frosch?" Lucy had a frown on her face "Rogue came and got her this morning" Mira noticed Lucy's sad face. "Here Lucy its on the house" Lucy smiled and took the strawberry milkshake "Thanks Mira" Mira smiled "Anytime Lucy"

After Lucy was done with her milkshake she walked over to Levy. "Hey Levy want to go shopping with me?" Levy smiled and jumped up quickly "I'd thought you never ask!" Lucy giggled and left the guild. They were walking through the town going in and out of shops. They had the best day ever. "Hey Levy you want to get some of the girls together tonight for a sleep over?"

Levy's face beamed "Of coarse Lulu!" They walked back to the guild and asked Erza, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Wendy. They met up at Lucy's apartment at 7:00. "You guys want to play a game?" Lucy asked everyone. They all agreed to play Truth or Dare. "Juvia will go first! Love rival do you love Gray-sama?" Lucy shook her head no "Nope you can have him, I don't love Gray he is like my brother" Juvia's eyes turned into hearts "Levy truth or dare?" Levy looked confident " Dare Lulu!" Lucy thought for a second "Tomorrow you have to confess to Gajeel" Levy blushed "O-ok" Levy looked around the room "Cana truth or Dare?" Cana narrowed her eyes "Truth" Levy was shocked. She thought Cana would have chosen dare.

"Who do you like Cana?" Cana blushed "N-No one " Mira couldn't keep the secret she kept for Cana anymore "She likes Laxus!" Mira covered her mouth and Cana death glared her and muttered "Well I guess the cats out of the bag now" All the girls squealed while Cana blushed even more. "Alright Wendy Truth or Dare?" Wendy looked nervous "Wh-why me?" Cana had a smirk on her face "Answer the question" Wendy took a deep breath in and out "Truth" Cana's smirk grew. "Do you like Romeo?" Wendy blushed a shade a red that could rival Erza's hair. "Y-Yes" The girls gushed and said they would look cute together.

"Erza Truth or Dare?" Erza looked confident " I choose truth" Wendy smiled "Do you like Jellal more than your strawberry cake?" Erza had light pink dusting her cheeks "Yes I do" The girls smiled and told Erza to go for Jellal. "Ok Mira Truth or Dare?" Mira smiled "Dare" Erza smirked "I dare you to ask out Freed tomorrow" Mira blushed "O-Ok" They heard a small knock at the door Lucy went to go get it and found Frosch smiling up at her.

"Frosch! What are you doing here?" Frosch's smile grew "I walked here on my own! Rogue let me come visit!" Lucy smiled and brought Frosch to meet everyone except Mira. "Hi Frosch!" Frosch looked at Mira "Hi Mira!" Levy walked over and hugged Frosch "You are so cute!" Erza looked at Frosch "Isn't that Rogue's exceed?" Lucy looked at Frosch "Yea she is and she is also one of my best friends" Erza nodded Juvia walked over "Its very cute!" She had hearts in her eyes. Wendy pet Frosch and instantly fell in love with the exceed. "So cute!"

The girls gushed about Frosch for another hour. "You guys want to watch a movie?" They all nodded and Lucy put in a comedy movie and they all laughed so hard they were crying and their stomachs hurt. "I'm making hot chocolate any body want some?" They all raised their hands. They drank it and played games and talked till they eventually fell asleep.

 **With Rogue...**

'Hmm Fro should be back by now' Rogue thought. He walked throughout the town and couldn't find Fro again. He looked everywhere , asked people if they have seen Fro. Nobody saw him. He didn't know where to look or where Fro would go. Until he remembered where Fro was the past few days...

 **Did you like it? I hope you did! Does anybody love Frosch as much as I do? Please review!**


	3. Froggy Prince

**Hey guys! I'm glad that a lot of people seem to like this story and I'm glad you do! If you have any ideas, please let me know and I will try to add them! I hope you enjoy!**

The girls wake up and they notice somebody missing...Frosch. Lucy panics "Where is Frosch!" They look all over Lucy's apartment. Something catches Erza's eye a note from Rogue.

 _I'm sorry for taking Frosch without warning, but she said she was coming to say hi and then come back home. She didn't come home and I got worried_ _because I thought she got lost so I looked for her. I couldn't find her anywhere so I came here to get her. Again I'm sorry for taking Frosch and worrying everybody._

 _Sincerely, Rogue_

Lucy sighs a breath of relief "Thank goodness I didn't loose Frosch." They all ate and then the girls left. "Last night was so much fun!" Lucy said to herself. She needed new clothes because when ever she goes on a mission at least one of her outfits gets ruined.

She grabbed her wallet and walked into town. Lucy found Sting "Hey Sting" He turned to look at her "Hey blondie" Lucy noticed Lector missing "Where is Lector?" Sting had to think for a minute "He is walking around with Frosch" Lucy smiled "You guys sure put a lot of trust in them don't you?" Sting smiled his goofy smile. "Yes we do! They are our best friends!" Lucy smiled again.

Rogue saw them talking and suddenly felt a rage inside of him. He walked over "Sting we have to go" Sting looked at Rogue. When he saw the look in Rogues eye he knew he wasn't kidding or playing around. "Sorry Lucy maybe we can get together some other time" Lucy sadly smiled "That would be lovely" She hugged Sting and waved at Rogue "Bye guys!" And Lucy walked away.

Rogue looked at Sting "Come in we have to get Frosch and Lector" Sting was surprised. "Ok" They found the exceeds. "Frosch you want to go see a movie?" Frosch nods. Then Rogue asks "You guys want to come?" Sting and lector nods.

 **With Lucy...**

Lucy buys a few outfits and then walks home. Her apartment was oddly quiet. She wished someone would come to visit her. Lucy was starting to become hungry so she opened her refrigerator and found...nothing but a note from Natsu.

 _Sorry Lucy Happy ate all your fish and I ate ... everything else._

 _Natsu_

Lucy sighed and thought 'well I have to go to the store now'. Lucy walked to the store bought food for the week and went home. Lucy wasn't really in the mood for cooking so she just made a can of chicken noodle soup and sat on her couch to watch t.v.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Lucy walked to her door to find Sting Lector Rogue and Frosch. "Hey Lucy can you watch Lector and Frosch for us? We have to go on a mission and they cant come" Lucy's face lit up "I would love to Sting!" Lucy grabbed the exceeds and hugged them "Lucy!" They both screamed and hugged her. Sting and Rogue smiled. "We will be back in 3 days to get them" Lucy nodded at Sting words. Sting and Rogue said their goodbyes and left.

Since it was only 3:00 Lucy asked them if they wanted to go to the guild they nodded. Lucy walked to the guild Lector was on her left shoulder and Frosch on her right. When they got there Lector went to happy as soon as they got there. Frosch stayed with Lucy. Frosch got scarred because of all the noise and the amount of people she didn't know. So Frosch snuggled and hid in Lucy's neck.

Lucy pet Frosch. "Hey Frosch do you want a milkshake from Mira?" Frosch nodded with tears in her eyes. "Hey Mira can I have one chocolate and one strawberry milkshake?" Mira smiled "Of course Lucy" Frosch got off her shoulder and sat on her lap. Once the milkshakes came Frosch couldn't reach the table so Lucy had to put Frosch on the counter.

Lucy knew that Frosch loved frogs and it made her feel better. "Frosch why do your wear your frog costume?" Frosch smiled "Because Frosch believes that she is the frog princess and that one day she will find her froggy prince" Lucy thought that was the cutest thing ever and she hugged Frosch "YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Frosch giggled and hugged Lucy back.

 **Hi guys! I know there isn't as much Lucy and Fro and I'm sorry. Anyways please review!**


	4. Baking gone wrong

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on here in months! I've been on Wattpad. My name is LovelyPanda03 so please check me out! I do more serious stories on there, but I do have a Fairy Tail story, and I will possibly do more if people like it. But anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"But Frosch isn't Rogue your froggy prince?" Frosch smiled. "Oh yea!" Lucy thought that was the cutest thing in the world. "Do you have a froggy prince?" Lucy sighed and smiled a small smile. "No not yet." Lucy stood up. "We have to go, lets get Lector." Lucy picked up Frosch and walked over to Lector and Happy.

"Come on Lector we have to go." Lector frowned. "Do we have to go?" Lucy giggled. "Yes we do. But Happy can come with us." They look at each other and cheer. Lucy giggled and they jumped on her. Frosch and Lector are in her arms and happy is on her shoulder.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Happy flew into the air. "I want to eat all the fish in the world!" Lucy sighed and shook her head. "You should keep dreaming Happy." Happy pouted. "One day I'll eat them all!" She giggled again and unlocked her door.

She put Frosch and Lector down and walked into her kitchen. "We could try to make cupcakes?" Lucy suggested. All their eye lit up. "Yes!" Happy cheered. "Alright." Lucy smiled. She pulled out all of the ingredients. She also put on a pink flowery apron.

"Lector can you get some bowls out of the cabinet over there?" Lucy pointed to the cabinet and he grabbed the bowls. "Frosch can you please get a baking pan out for me? And Happy can you stir this this for me?" Lector handed her the bowls and she put some eggs, baking powder, flower, sugar, and water into the bowl.

"Happy how is that homemade icing coming along?" He sticks his paw in the icing and tastes it. "Its done Lushy." She grabs a few small containers and puts an equal amount in each, the then puts different colored food dye in each container. "Ok Happy please mix those." He starts mixing the colors and Lucy takes the pan from Frosch, And sets it on the counter.

"Hey Frosch want to help me pour this in the pan?" Frosch nods and helps Lucy. "Thanks Frosch!" Frosxh smiles. Lucy puts the pan in the oven and closes it. She puts the icings in plastic bags and puts them in the fridge. "Good job so far guys!" Lucy says as she turn around. She spoke to soon. There was powder and extra batter everywhere. "What happened in the three seconds I turned away?"

Frosch giggled. "We are having fun!" Lucy couldn't help but smile. Then to ruin it Happy and Lector threw the batter and powder at Lucy. Her messy bun was now a big knot. "Oh no my hair!" She picked up a big glob of it and threw it at them. Happy fell and it covered a lot of Lectors fur. "Oh no its in my fur!" He panicked. "Now you know I feel about my hair!" Lucy retorted.

They both pouted. "Frosch how are you clean?" Lucy walked over and the exceed shrugged. Lucy put powder in her hands and blew. The powder got all over the exceed. Frosch and Lucy giggled. Frosch then laid down an make snow angels in the powder. The over went off and Lucy puled out the cupcakes.

"Ok guys watch me carefully." Lucy pulled the bags out and cut off one corner from each bag. She squeezed the bag and made a swirling motion over the cupcake. "Alright now its your turn!" Lucy smiled and handed each exceed a bag. Happy squeezed to hard and it went everywhere and Lector fell onto another bag because he was laughing so hard.

"No!" Lucy shouted as Frosch pointed the icing at her. Frosch giggled and squeezed the bag anyway, green icing was everywhere. "Why would I suggest this!" Lucy cried. Then the door bell rung. "Oh that's just great!" Lucy tried to wipe her face, but it didn't work to well. She threw he towel on the counter and walked to the door.

She opened it and saw, Sting and Rogue. "What happened?" Sting asked. "They happened." Lucy pointed to the exceeds who were still making a mess. "Lucy! Come play with us!" Frosch giggled. "Come on in guys." Lucy walked over to Frosch and Frosch threw sprinkles all over Lucy. "Now Lucy's a cupcake!" Lucy giggled. "Yea I guess I am."

"Rogue!" Frosch jumped down and ran to Rogue. "I missed you Rogue!" Rogue picked up the exceed and hugged her. "I missed you to Frosch."


	5. Getting cleaned up

**Hey guys! I'm sooo happy you guys like this story! Let me know if I should put something similar on WattPad. Thank you so much to my followers, readers, comments, favorites and everyone else!**

Rogue put Frosch down and she ran back to Happy and Lector. Lucy walked over and smiled. "You really love Frosch don't you?" Rogue smiled a rare smile, "Yes I so." Lucy giggled and walked over to Sting. "You haven't talked much today." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Sorry Blondie, I was watching them." He pointed to the exceeds. "Oh, I forgot about Happy and Lector. Oops."

Lucy walked over to Lector and scooped him into her arms. "You haven't even said hi to Sting yet." His eyes widened. "Sting-Kun?" He looked at Sting and smiled a sheepish smile he also waved. Sting gave a goofy smile and waved back. "Lets give you guys a bath." Lucy giggled and put Lector on the counter.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, once it was warm enough she put in the strawberry vanilla bubble bath. She walked back into the kitchen an grabbed the exceeds. She took Frosch out of her froggy suit, Lectors vest off and Happy's backpack. "Ok hop in." The exceeds looked at each other and jumped in. The bubbles went every where. "You guys sure like making a mess don't you?" Lucy giggled and stood up.

"Please stay here. And don't make a mess." She warned and walked into the kitchen. She peeled off her apron and took the exceeds outfits and put them in the wash. She walked back into the kitchen and started to put bowls away. "Do you need any help Lucy?" Rogue asked. "Yes please! Could one of you please watch them, and the other help me wash the dishes?"

"I'll watch them." Sting offered and walked away. "Ok then. So Rogue, could you please help me dry them and put them away?" He nodded, and walked over to Lucy. "Where do these go?" He asked holding up some bowls. "In that cabinet over there please." He nodded and put them away.

"No don't do that!" They heard sting yell. "No come back here!" Lucy and Rogue looked at each other and then stopped what they were doing to run to Sting. When they got to the bathroom, Lucy opened the door and Sting fell into the bath. Lucy was laughing so hard she fell to the ground. Rogue was laughing to.

"Hey its not funny!" Sting pouted. "Your right." Lucy said and Sting smiled. "It was hilarious!" Stings face fell and Lucy laughed again. The exceeds were also cracking up laughing. "What happened anyway?" Sting frowned. "Happy started throwing the bubbles every where, then they all did it and flew around the bathroom. Then you scared me when you opened the door and I fell."

"Geez cats and frog your all hyper today." They all smiled and nodded. "How about I take you to the beach and you can make a mess there." They all flew up and nodded. "Ok give me a few minutes, Sting, Rogue you want to come?"

"Ill come." Sting smiled. "Yea sounds fun." Rogue smiled. "Ok, let me get changed." Lucy walked into her room and changed into her mint green bikini. She also threw on some short shorts. She then walked to her closet and grabbed a beach bag and filled it with towels, sunscreen, snacks, waters, and some fun beach stuff.

"Alright lets go guys!" Lucy cheered. "Whooo hoo!" Happy giggled. "Wait we should go to the guild and see if Natsu, Erza, and Gray want to come!" Lucy walked towards the guild and proudly opened the doors. "Natsu, Gray, Erza?" Lucy shouted and the three teens walked up to Lucy. "Do you guys want to come the beach with Sting, Rogue, Lector, Happy, Frosch and I?"

"I would love to!" Erza requipped into her black bikini and the boys were already in their bathing suits. Frosch sat on my shoulder and cuddled into Lucy's neck. "Aww what's wrong Frosch?" Lucy patted her head. "Frosch wants to swim with Lucy." Lucy smiled. "I'd love to swim with you Frosch!"

 **Hi guys! Did you like it? If so, please comment and favorite it! I really appreciate it so much! If anyone wants the next chapter dedicated to them, tell me your favorite Fairy Tail character, and why as well, as your favorite part of this story. And if your a guest please come up with a name so I will be able to dedicate it to you! Thank you!**


	6. Lucy loves Frosch

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry it's been so long! But, I'm back now and I'm gonna give you a great chapter!**

"Aww Frosch, it's ok!" Lucy softly said as the exceed stands at the shoreline, debating if he wants to step into the rough, cold waters with Lucy. Frosch brings a look of determination onto his small, green face, and bravely steps into the waters. When his foot hit the water, he dashed to Lucy, and hugged her leg tight.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Lucy gently his head, with a little giggle escaping her soft pink lips. Frosch responds with a nod, and Lucy brings a small smile onto her face.

"Ok Frosch, now were gonna go a little deeper!" Lucy says while bending down to pick up the small creature. Frosch grips Lucy's neck tightly, holding her close to his tiny body. She walks out a few feet deeper, and Frosh eventually lightens his grip, and reached down to play with the water. Frosch giggles, and asks Lucy to put him down, but she circles her hands around his waist, and holds him in the water.

"You having fun?" Lucy giggles, and Frosch smiles.

"Yes!" He excitedly responds, which causes a permanent smile to rest on her pale face.

Lucy feels a hand on her shoulder, and jumps. A deep chuckle fills her ears, and she immediately knows that the hand and chuckle belong to Rogue. "Oh, hey." She says, returning her attention to the cute fluff ball she's currently holding.

"Frosch! Look who's here," She says, and the little exceed turns his head, and a bigger smile when she sees Rogue.

"Rogue!" He shouts, and jumps out of Lucy's arms, only to jump into Rogue's.

"Hi Frosch," He says, hugging the exceed. They just saw each other not even ten minutes ago, but Lucy thought it was adorable, none the less.

She scanned the area for her friends, and found Gray and Natsu trying to drown each other, with Erza doing some weird exercises not to far away. A chuckle escapes her mouth, and she shakes her head. "They're such goofballs!" She says, while gaining the attention of Rogue.

"Oh yea, they are." He agrees, also with a shake of his head.

"But I love them," She smiles.

"And I love you too Frosch!" Lucy pets him, and he says he loves her back.


	7. Rogue is sad

**Hey guys! I know its been so long, but I decided to make another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! And I'm not sure why in the last chapter I suddenly made Frosch a boy, but just ignore that lol.**

"Lushy! Build a sand castle with me! Natsu won't stop fighting Gray." Lucy turns around when she hears Happy calling her name. A smile is brought to her face and she eagerly nods.

"I'm coming Happy!" Lucy screams back and Happy cheers. "Frosch wanna come?' Lucy turns to grab the exceed, and forgets about Rogue.

"Do you wanna come Rogue?" She asks while taking the exceed from Rogues arms.

"No I'm good but thank you Lucy."

"Suit yourself." Lucy says while smiling and swimming away with the exceed in her arms. When Lucy smiled at him, he felt a pang in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt warm fuzzy, and most importantly happy.

He hadn't felt like this since his last love, Amelia. He loved her dearly, but she died in a tragic magic accident, and Rogue just watched her die. He was frozen. He could have helped her. Even saved her. But he couldn't, and ever since then he vowed to never feel the same towards a girl again. But Lucy, she was doing something to him. And it made him nervous.

He loved the way she took care of the exceeds, her personality, her golden hair, her beautiful smile.

"Rogue? You good there?" Sting says, frantically waving his hand in Rogues face.

"What? Oh uh yea." Rogue says with a slight blush. They turn to look at Lucy and see her playing in the sand with the exceeds. "Man she's really something isn't she?" Sting says sounding genuine.

"Yea she's amazing." Rogue sighs.

"I'm making a move." Sting starts to swim to Lucy before Rogue can even process what he just said. When he finally starts to move, Sting is already to Lucy.

Rogue feels like his heart is being ripped out as Lucy stands up and hugs Sting. He walks out of the water, and sits on the sand. He feels a little tap on his leg and sees Frosch. He smiles and picks her up, and cuddles her to his chest.

"Why is Rogue sad?" Frosch asks with a frown.

"I'm ok, Frosch. I'm ok."


End file.
